Super Smash Bros. Strife
|publisher= Nintendo |released= Worldwide January 18, 2019 |genre= Fighting |modes= 1-4 Players |ratings= ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and older PEGI: 7 CERO: B GRB: 12 BBFC: 12 }} Super Smash Bros. Strife (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ闘争 ) is a game that was released for the NX. It is a fighting game that features characters from both Nintendo video games and third party franchises. It is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. series to be released, and is developed by J-Games, and published by Nintendo. Unlike Brawl and Melee (but like Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U), Strife is rated E10+ by the ESRB, but all the other rating boards have the same rating. The game will be released on January 19, 2019, to commemorate the series' twentieth anniversary (as the original Super Smash Bros. was released in Japan on January 21, 1999). Once the game has been 100% completed legitimately, the player will unlock the secret Mario 64 character, which is essentially just Mario from the original Super Smash Bros.. After unlocking Mario 64 and his three trophies, the player achieves the true completion level of 164%. The limited-release Anniversary Edition of the game came packaged with download codes for Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Edition. Super Smash Bros. Strife was co-developed by internal Nintendo studios, Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco Entertainment, and J-Games. The story mode, Subspace Exodus, was primarily developed by Spike Chunsoft, while Nd Cube developed the Smash Run and Smash Tour game modes. Staff members from Intelligent Systems, Monolith Soft and Koei Tecmo also aided in development with the game, which led to the inclusion of additional Paper Mario, Xenoblade, and Hyrule Warriors content in the game. Spike Chunsoft and Koei Tecmo both received trophies depicting characters from their IPs as thanks for the work they had done on the game. All downloadable content was developed primarily by J-Games with a small team of developers from Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Entertainment aiding them. Gameplay Fans of previous entries into the Super Smash Bros. series will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Strife. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Strife, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Online Play Online Play has seen little change from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are four different main ways to play online. *'With Friends': Play against friends online. *'With Anyone': Play against strangers online. *'Tournament': Compete in online tournaments set up by friends or public tournaments created by other strangers. *'With amiibo': A new game type, a 2-on-2 match where two players either fight with one of their own amiibo or together with the other player against the two amiibo. With amiibo also includes "For Glory" and "For Fun" variations, and can be played against friends and their amiibo. amiibo fighters level up slightly faster in this mode. With Friends allows players to create groups, and set custom rules for the game mode. In addition, players can also chat to each other by clicking the microphone button on the menu. Up to two players can play on one console in With Friends matches. With Anyone features various other modes: *'For Fun': Play for fun. Match results are not recorded, and items and stage gimmicks are turned on. *'For Glory': For more competitive players. Match results are recorded, and an online leaderboard can be checked through this menu. No items appear, and all stages are their Ω versions. For Fun and For Glory can be further divided. For Glory allows for either 1-on-1 or 2-on-2 matches, while For Fun allows for 4 Player Free for All or 2-on-2. Both 2-on-2 For Fun and For Glory matches can be played with up to two players fighting on a single console. Players can also Spectate a random match currently occurring. One can choose to spectate a match between strangers, or choose instead to spectate a friend currently fighting a match. Stickers :Main article: List of Stickers in Super Smash Bros. Strife The customizable fighters of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and the stickers bonus system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been combined for the new Customization system in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Customizable parts from Super Smash Bros. 4 can be collected through the Custom Parts items and their powers can be fused with stickers which could then be placed on the base of a fighter's trophy stand. Different parts may need larger stickers to be fused; and as trophy stands have limited space, players need to be smart in deciding which power should be fused to which sticker and which sticker should be placed on the stand. Removing a sticker from a trophy stand permanently destroys both the sticker and the power; though more of both can be easily collected. Challenges :Main article: List of Challenges in Super Smash Bros. Strife The Challenges system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and its sequels returns in Super Smash Bros. Strife. There are a total of 226 challenges. Completing challenges unlocks various rewards, including CDs, trophies, Assist Trophies, Poké Ball Pokémon, customization parts, gold, Golden Hammers that can be used to skip certain challenges, and more. Characters Playable Characters Alternate Costumes / Characters Several characters have alternate costumes that give them drastically different appearances. Additionally, some characters have alternate characters available as alternate costumes. Alternate characters are technically identical, though have different announcer calls and crowd chants. Various other alternate characters and costumes were released through DLC, which are also listed further down on this page. :''Note: As no artwork currently exists of female Tethu, Tethu's normal portal box will be used here instead until one is available.'' *'Cloud' has alternate costumes based upon his appearance in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children; known as "Cloudy Wolf" in Dissidia Final Fantasy. There exist two slightly different variations of his "Cloudy Wolf" costume as well: one with his left arm covered, and one with a red ribbon tied around his bare arm. *'Corrin', Robin, Tethu, and Wii Fit Trainer have alternate costumes that change their gender. Corrin and Tethu are, by default, male with female alternate costumes, while the opposite applies for Robin and the Wii Fit Trainer. *'Daisy' and Peach have both their dress and sporting outfits available as alternate costumes, respectively. *'Little Mac' has costumes based upon his wireframe appearance from the original Punch-Out!!, and with him wearing his pink training hoodie. *'Luigi' has Mr. L as an alternate character available through DLC. *'Mario' has DLC costumes that give him the costume he wears as Tanooki Mario. *'Marth' has DLC outfits based upon his appearance in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. *The Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter do not have alternate costumes and instead players are capable of customizing them with various combinations of outfits and headgear. For information on these, see here. *'Isabelle' has her twin brother Digby as an alternate character. *'Pac-Man' has both Ms. Pac-Man and his appearance from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures as alternate characters. Unlike other alternate characters, both take up only a single costume slot and don't have any recolours. *'Sonic' has Metal Sonic as an alternate character available through DLC. *'Starfy' has his sister Starly as an alternate character. *'Toad' has Toadette as an alternate character. *'Toon Link' has DLC costumes that give him the appearance he took at the beginning of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *'Villager' has different alternate costumes that can switch him from a male to a female, and change the design of his(/her) face, hairstyle, and clothing. *'Zelda' has DLC costumes that give her the appearance she took in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *'Zero Suit Samus' has DLC costumes based on Samus' Galactic Federation uniform from Metroid: Other M. Unlock Criteria :See also: List of Challenges in Super Smash Bros. Strife There are four different ways to unlock a number of the playable characters: the player must complete a specific challenge, play a certain number of VS. matches, purchase them for 10,000 G in the rare event that they appear in the Trophy Shop, or have the character join their party in Subspace Exodus. In regards to the first two options, once the player completes either of those criteria, they will then be pitted against the character; and should they win, they will become playable. Listed on this page will only be the amount of VS. matches a player would need to play to unlock a character. Assist Characters Poké Ball Pokémon Stages There are a total of 109 stages available in Super Smash Bros. Strife, with additional stages available as purchasable downloadable content. Unlike previous titles, all those created specifically for Strife are available by default, with all stages returning from previous games needing to be unlocked. Modes Classic Mode Classic Mode returns from previous titles, and is near-identical to its Super Smash Bros. for Wii U incarnation. Players choose a character, which they then control on a small board. Players can move their character around to challenge one of the available matches, the number of which decrease over time as opponents are defeated. Matches can have up to 8 participants, and may occasionally be team battles - at which point the player must select a predetermined amount of fighters that they had previously defeated to join them on their team for the match. The player is granted two stock per stage, and awarded a Game Over should they lose both in a match. Up to two players may play together in a cooperative version of the mode. Classic Mode features five normal stages, where the player can choose between several matches. Occasionally, either a Metal fighter or a Giant fighter may knock out one of the fighters present in the match. There is also a Rival character, who grants more bonuses when defeated and becomes more difficult the more rounds pass without being fought. The Rival is a randomly chosen character, and will only be removed from the board when defeated by the player. The final two stages feature a Multi-Man Smash, fighting against either 20 Miis (based upon the Miis saved on the console), or 20 of a randomly selected opponent. Following this stage is a boss battle that differs depending on difficulty. Master Hand will always appear as a final boss, with Crazy Hand being added beginning at 4.8; Master Core replacing the two hands once they are damaged a certain amount beginning at 6.0; and a harder variation of Master Core, with the Master Fortress phase, added beginning at 8.0. If fought at the highest difficulty level, the player will have to defeat all of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Master Core, Master Fortress, as well as Tabuu in a replica of his Super Smash Bros. Brawl boss battle. At the beginning of each match, there is a slot machine that can be pulled that will determine the reward granted for completing the stage. These rewards can be any of Trophy, Customization Part (Status), Customization Part (Special Moves), Stickers, Gold, Crazy Orders Pass, and in very rare cases, CDs. Should a player lose a stage, they will lose a small amount of the rewards they have collected; and if they choose not to continue Classic Mode, they will lose 60% (rounded up) of the rewards they collected. All-Star Mode All-Star Mode returns from previous instalments. As with its past incarnations, All-Star Mode pits players against every playable fighter in the game with limited healing options. Like with Super Smash Bros. 4, the mode is available at the start of the game, with unlockable characters being added to the line-up once they are unlocked by the player; and downloadable characters added to the line-up once downloaded. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee, the matches are near-wholly randomized in the stage chosen and the fighters fought. Between 2 and 8 fighters may be fought during a round, with each round getting slightly more difficult as the CPU skill increases. The final round will always pit the player against Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, and Pac-Man on Final Destination. Adventure Mode :Main article: Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II is the story mode of the game and the sequel to the original "Subspace Emissary" from . Unlike SE, this story mode comes on a separate disc. The Adventure Mode, like Brawl's includes cutscenes, though now some characters have received full voice acting (specifically, those who had full voice acting in their own series). Another prominent change from the original is the presence of non-playable characters. The digital download version of Super Smash Bros. Strife does not include Subspace Exodus, but it can be purchased separately. Spike Chunsoft aided in the development of Subspace Exodus. Special Orders Special Orders encompasses two very similar modes: Master Orders and the more challenging Crazy Orders. Events Multi-Man Smash :See also: Fighting Mii Team (SSBStrife) Multi-Man Smash is a type of mode that pits the player (or two players) up against large groups of opponents. There are several different variations of the Multi-Man Smash, all of which return from previous instalments. *'10-Man Smash': The player is pitted against 10 randomly generated Mii Fighters. *'100-Man Smash': The player is pitted against 96 randomly generated Mii Fighters and four randomly chosen playable fighters at certain "checkpoints". The difficulty of the fighters gradually increases over time. The playable fighters are fought once 25, 50, 90, and 99 Mii Fighters have been defeated. The appearance of the first three fighters signals an increase in difficulty. *'3-Minute Smash': The player is challenged to survive an onslaught of Mii Fighters for a total of 3 minutes. After one and two minutes have elapsed, a playable fighter will appear, with their difficulty setting significantly higher than the Mii Fighters. *'15-Minute Smash': The player is challenged to survive an onslaught of Mii Fighters for a total of 15 minutes, with the difficulty increasing over time. Every minute, a playable fighter will appear, signifying an increase in difficulty. *'Rival Smash': The player competes against an AI version of themselves - their "rival" - in an endless match. The game ends once the player is KO'd, and wins if they defeat more Mii Fighters than their rival. *'Endless Smash': The player fights an onslaught of Mii Fighters for an indefinite amount of time, ending once the player is defeated. *'Cruel Smash': The player is pitted against an onslaught of extremely difficult Mii Fighters; their difficulty set higher than even level 9 CPU fighters. To make the mode even more challenging, unlike all other modes in the Multi-Man Smash, items do not appear to aid the player (or Mii Fighters), and the player has a high knockback modifier. Up to nine fighters - not including the player - may appear on screen during any of these game modes, though the amount of CPU fighters will increase over time; starting at three at once and gradually building up to nine. Target Test Target Blast Smash Gauntlet Smash Gauntlet is a new game mode that is based on the All-Star Modes from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and its successors. Up to two players must fight every fighter in Super Smash Bros. Strife, excluding the Mii Fighters, in groups of two or three in the order of their chronological debut. Players have three stocks (two on very hard) in order to complete this, and the only item that may appear to aid them is the Smash Ball. The mode is unlocked once all fighters have been unlocked. Downloadable fighters are added to the mode as they are downloaded. The table below lists the fighters - including those available as DLC - in the order in which they are fought. Smash Run Smash Run returns from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. For the most part, its core gameplay is identical to its previous iteration, though the list of post-Run events has been changed, and the mid-Run challenges have seen a major change. Smash Run can now also be played online with other players, or locally with one other player in a slightly smaller stage. Players can also run into each other in the map and fight, with a player able to steal half of a player's collected stats should they defeat another player. Smash Run was primarily developed by Nd Cube. Enemies Stat Bonuses In Smash Run, players are tasked with defeating enemies from a multitude of Nintendo properties. Defeating enemies drops some stat bonuses that can be placed into one of six categories: , , , , , and . Battling At the end of the three minute Smash Run, players will engage with a battle with their character powered-up by the stats collected during their Run. Smash Tour Smash Tour returns from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Though its core gameplay remains, several changes have been made to the mode from its previous incarnation. Up to four players traverse a game board, collecting fighters to use in the final match. A player's turn allows for one trophy to be used (of which four can be held at a time), and one use of the spinner. On the game board, all players are represented by Mii characters; and the Miis used by CPU players are based upon the appearances of the Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter as they appear in their official artwork. Smash Tour was primarily developed by Nd Cube. Maps There are six maps, with three being available by default. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the maps are based upon locations from various franchises, instead of being set within generic locations. Space Types Stat Bonuses While players traverse the board, they will also collect Stat Bonuses, which affect the stats of all the player's fighters. There are six different types of Stat Bonuses, and may appear in different sizes to represent their effect. There also exist Negative Bonuses, which take the appearance of Stat Bonuses, but with a darker coloration. Up to 1000 points can be collected for each of the six stats. Battling Landing on a battle space or coming in contact with another player or a boss will begin a battle, of which there are several variations. In every battle, the player uses the top fighter in their list (generally in order they were obtained), which changes after every battle. All battle types have a time limit of two minutes unless otherwise stated. Additionally, any of the battle types may also incorporate teams. Running into a boss will also begin a Boss Battle, in which all four players are pitted against a boss. The winner of the match is the player that deals the final blow to the boss, or the last fighter standing if time runs out. Random Events Tour Items Home-Run Contest Trophy Rush Trophy Rush returns from Super Smash Bros. 4, and is the easiest way to collect trophies, customization parts, and stickers. The player sets a timer by spending gold (six gold for a second), with 3:00:00 being the maximum that can be set (totalling 1,080 gold). The player is placed on a platform and tasked with destroying various crates - and sometimes explosive "tough blocks" - that fall from the sky, which yield coins when collected and fills the Fever meter. Once the Fever meter is filled, the player goes into Fever Rush, at which point trophy, sticker, and customization crates fall from the sky, and are collected once destroyed. Being KO'd grants a penalty to the player, cutting a few seconds off their timer. Trophy Shop The Trophy Shop from Super Smash Bros. 4 returns in Strife. Like in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, it features eight trophies that can be purchased for a variety of prices. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. 4, the trophy shop is manned by an actual character. There are four different characters that may appear, each with unique qualities to differentiate them. Though two of the same trophy will not appear at the same time in the store, players are capable of buying duplicates of the same trophy (though only one at a time, as after purchasing a trophy it will be replaced with a "SOLD OUT" sign). After collecting every trophy in the game, players are still capable of purchasing trophies. Clerks The main clerk is a Mii, with the face being chosen from the Miis saved to the console or (if none are available), the appearances of the Mii Brawler, Gunner, and Swordighter from their official artworks. They do not have any unique qualities. Rusty Slugger from Rusty's Real Deal Baseball (or, in the Japanese version of the game, Inuji Darumeshi; his counterpart in the region) is one of the clerks that may appear. Rusty allows players to haggle with him to lower the prices of trophies; and he may also lower the prices of trophies already at a discounted price. Tom Nook from the Animal Crossing series may also have a chance of appearing, though the chances are lower than Rusty. Players can sell their duplicate trophies to Tom Nook, who will pay 30% of the trophy's original price. Finally, the rarest clerk who may appear is the Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Happy Mask Salesman will only appear for 72 minutes at a time (a reference to how Majora's Mask takes place over three days - or 72 hours), and only carry trophies normally priced at 2500 G. The Salesman may also include discounts that can range from anywhere between 5% off and 65% off, making it possible to pay only 875 G for a trophy normally priced at 2500 G. Prices Prices are determined by the rate of how common a trophy is, as all trophies that can be earned by random drop can also be purchased. Some trophies, notably the alternate trophies of the playable characters, can only be obtained by purchasing them through the shop. Prior to being unlocked, certain playable characters may also make appearances in the shop, though the chances are rare. Prices may also be discounted at 10% off, 30% off, or 50% off. Masterpieces Masterpieces return from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Masterpieces are small demos of various classic games. Unlike in previous titles, not all Masterpieces are timed demos, with some only featuring certain levels. Also unlike previous incarnations of the mechanic, not all games present can be purchased from the Virtual Console system, as not all had been released prior to the game's release (though some had links to a purchase page added through patches). There are sixteen Masterpieces in Strife, with five being unlockable. Like in Brawl there are two Masterpieces for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, with both set in one of the time periods. Items Downloadable Content Stages Some stages were released in both packs, and alone. Content Packs All characters, stages, and Mii Costumes can also be purchased separately. Trophies and stickers are all exclusively available through these content packs. Mii Costume Packs Though the headgear are exclusively available through these packs, all Mii Costumes can also be purchased separately. Alternate Costume Packs amiibo Support Support for amiibo figures returns from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Like in its predecessor, amiibo become Figure Players (FP) when scanned. Figure Players act as more complicated CPU fighters, and can be customized like any other fighter; with their stats and special moves both able to be changed by the player. Figure Players learn from those they fight against. Figure Players gain experience through battling, and can level up to level 80 through training. As Figure Players level up, they can collect stickers, gold, and customization parts. Data saved on the amiibo figure from Super Smash Bros. 4 can be used in Strife, though because of the raised level cap and slight adjustments in the experience gain, the opposite is impossible. Upon first scanning an amiibo with Super Smash Bros. 4 data saved to it, players have an option to either continue using their saved data, or reset the amiibo and delete the data. Compatible amiibo :See also: Super Smash Bros. Strife (amiibo series) A series of amiibo figures was released for the newcomer fighters (and alternate genders/costumes of certain characters) introduced in Super Smash Bros. Strife. The amiibo were released over eight waves. The player can also scan the Shovel Knight amiibo on the title screen to instantly unlock the Shovel Knight trophy. If the player does not have the Shovel Knight amiibo, the trophy can be unlocked at random while playing the game. Releases Demo A demo for Super Smash Bros. Strife was released three days prior to the game. It featured a small amount of content entirely based around the VS. matches. Matches were timed for two minutes, and rules could not be changed (though items would toggle off and on depending on if the player chose Ω variations of stages or not). Playing the demo awarded players with a unique trophy of Final Destination in the full game. Though depicting Final Destination, the trophy itself thanked the player for playing the demo. Final Destination Demo :Thank you for trying out Super Smash Bros. Strife! Considering you're reading this description, it seems that you enjoyed the demo enough to purchase the full game, which we thank you for. Have you tried out all the fighters this game has to offer, or are you still sticking to Mario, Link, Pikachu, Isaac, Inkling, and Starfy? ::Super Smash Bros. Strife Characters The demo featured only eight characters, with four newcomers and four veterans. Stages Only two stages were included within the demo. Though items would spawn on the stage by default, they could be toggled on and off by instead choosing to play on the Ω variant of the stage. Assist Characters Though all items (sans the Master Ball) were available for use in the demo, only four Assist Trophy characters and eight Poké Ball Pokémon, all new, could spawn from an Assist Trophy. Anniversary Edition The Anniversary Edition of Super Smash Bros. Strife was a limited release special edition of the game. It was priced fifteen dollars higher than the standard edition. It included: * A download code for Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Edition. * A book containing various concept art for the game. * A poster based on the game's key artwork. Complete Edition The Complete Edition of Super Smash Bros. Strife was released ten months after the launch of the Super Smash Bros. × Pokémon Sun and Moon content pack. It included all characters, assist characters, and stages that were previously released as DLC, though omitted the game's story mode. It was priced ten dollars higher than Strife was at launch. * Mario 64, NiGHTS, Ryu, Bomberman, Snake, KOS-MOS, Neku Sakuraba, Lloyd Irving, Bayonetta, Ravio, Kumatora, Tapu Koko, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and Geno available as default fighters * Sticks the Badger, Ken Masters, Heihachi Mishima, Daisukenojo Bito, Vic Viper, Jeanne, Yuri Lowell, Gray Fox, and Terra Branford as assist characters. * Hyrule Castle 64, Paper Mario, Green Hill Zone, Gaur Plain, Peach's Castle 64, Gamer, Duck Hunt, 3DS Rainbow Road, Pac-Land, Pure Valley, Forgotten Waterfall, Suzaku Castle, Zarathustra, Shibuya, Rainbow Palace, Umbra Clock Tower, Martel Temple, Temple, Pirate Ship, Lumine Hall, Bowser's Keep, Shadow Moses Island, Big Bridge, Alola, and Unova Pokémon League as stages. Gallery SSBS.png SSBS-beta.png|Beta English logo Trivia *The game was originally announced under the name of Super Smash Bros. Anniversary. *''Ever Oasis'' (2017) is the newest franchise to be represented by a playable character within Super Smash Bros. Strife, followed by the Splatoon universe (2015). **Tethu & Isuna, who represent the Ever Oasis series, are also the newest characters to be playable within Strife. *''Super Smash Bros. Strife'' features every character from previous instalments returning in Strife. **Though this should only be true if one were to count downloadable content. **Technically, this is not true as it does not include the Pokémon Trainer as a playable character. Though, he himself was not playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and instead used Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard - all of whom are playable as standalone characters in Strife - to battle. **It is the second title in the series to include every veteran character from the previous titles, after Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Most of the original development teams ceased developing the game's downloadable content after the third content pack. Most of the work on the other packs were done almost entirely by J-Games, with Masahiro Sakurai doing rights negotiations and a small team of developers aiding them. *Despite only being represented through stickers, there exists a series symbol for Project X Zone in the game. This hints at there possibly being more representation from the series in the game. **There also exist series symbols for the companies of Spike Chunsoft and Koei Tecmo, which do appear in-game to represent the trophies of their guest characters. *As all characters from previous Super Smash Bros. titles reappear in Strife, this title features more third party characters and elements than any other game in the series; and the most amount of different companies represented in a single game. **SEGA has three playable characters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Bayonetta, and NiGHTS), three Assist Trophy characters (Shadow the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, and Jeanne), and four stages (Green Hill Zone, Windy Hill Zone, Umbra Clock Tower and Delight City). **Capcom has two playable characters (Mega Man and Ryu), two Assist Trophy characters (Elec Man and Ken Masters), and two stages (Wily Castle and Forgotten Waterfall) **Bandai Namco has three playable characters (Pac-Man, KOS-MOS, and Lloyd Irving), three Assist Trophy characters (Ghosts, Heihachi Mishima, and Yuri Lowell), and three stages (Pac-Maze, Zarathustra, and Martel Temple). **Square Enix has four playable characters (Cloud Strife, Neku Sakuraba, Noctis, and Geno), three Assist Trophy characters (Lightning, Terra Branford, and Beat), and stages (Midgar, Big Bridge, and Shibuya). **Konami has two playable characters (Snake and Bomberman), two Assist Trophy characters (Gray Fox and Vic Viper), and two stages (Rainbow Palace and Shadow Moses Island). **Additionally, original characters from Project X Zone and its sequel make cameo appearances in the game. Project X Zone is a collaboration between Bandai Namco, Capcom, and SEGA, and was developed by Monolith Soft. *''Strife'' features the most diverse representation of the Pokémon series, including playable characters from seven of the series' 'Generations'. **Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff represent Generation I. **Pichu and Scizor represent Generation II. **Blaziken represents Generation III. **Lucario represents Generation IV. **Victini and Meloetta represent Generation V. **Greninja represents Generation VI. **DLC fighter Tapu Koko represents Generation VII. *Unlike in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, setting a song's probability of playing to 0% in My Music disables the song's ability to play entirely, instead of just lowering its chances of playing to near-non-existent. *In pre-release copies of the game, there was a glitch that allowed Mario 64 to become available for purchase in the Trophy shop. The glitch was fixed in a patch released on launch day, which also granted the ability to unlock Mario 64; as not all challenges could be completed in version 1.0.0. (if all but one challenge were completed, the final one would remain incomplete until the version updated. It was initially stated to be a glitch, but revealed in an interview that it was intentional). *According to Masahiro Sakurai and other members of the development team, there were many playable characters that were cut very early in development due to being relatively unknown outside of Japan. Some of these characters mentioned were Red's Clefairy from the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga series, Pockle from the GameCube title Giftpia, and Sukapon from Joy Mech Fight. , from , and from the Pocket Monsters shōnen. Of course, we had to cut those since they hadn't been released overseas. I think they're all very interesting points in Nintendo's history, too. Perhaps in the future, we may decide differently.|Masahiro Sakurai, Kotaku interview (October 2019)}} *Like the original Super Smash Bros., Strife introduces ten playable universes; more than Melee (3) and Brawl (6), but less than Super Smash Bros. 4 (11). These ten universes are: Legendary Starfy, Chibi-Robo, Splatoon, Golden Sun, Ever Oasis, Xenosaga, Tales, The World Ends With You, Bomberman, and NiGHTS. **Though this is only true if DLC is counted. In the base game, only five universes - Legendary Starfy, Chibi Robo, Splatoon, Golden Sun, and Ever Oasis - are new; making it the game that introduces the second-least amount of new playable universes after Melee. *''Super Smash Bros. Strife'' has the most amount of universes represented by a stage but not a playable character, at ten; beating the second-most, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, by five. These ten universes are: Balloon Fight, Pushmo, Nintendo Land, Rhythm Heaven, Dillon's Rolling Western, Sin & Punishment, Streetpass, Famicom Tantei Club, Tomodachi Life, and Electroplankton. **Discounting universes with Assist Trophy characters, there would still be eight universes represented by a stage and not a playable character or Assist Trophy character, with only Dillon's Rolling Western and Sin & Punishment being removed from the aforementioned ten universes. **Two universes - Game & Watch and Mysterious Murasame Castle - are represented by playable characters but not stages. In the base game, the Duck Hunt universe also shares this distinction. *''Super Smash Bros. Strife'' is the first Super Smash Bros. game to refer to "Mother", the first game in the EarthBound series, by its proper localized title: "EarthBound Beginnings". *Outside of the Super Smash Bros. series (or prior to their Super Smash Bros. debut), Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Bomberman, KOS-MOS, and NiGHTS are the only third-party characters to have interacted with another first-party playable character in another video game. **Sonic the Hedgehog appeared alongside several Mario characters, and Miis, in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games crossover series. **Pac-Man appeared alongside several Mario characters in the Namco Bandai-developed Mario Kart Arcade titles. **NiGHTS and Miis both appeared as playable characters in the Wii U and 3DS versions of Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. The two also appeared in its prequel, Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, though NiGHTS was not playable and only made a cameo appearance as the flagman. **Bomberman and Wario appeared together in the 1994 crossover title Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! for the Game Boy. **KOS-MOS appeared alongside Fiora and Lucina in Project X Zone 2. **Additionally, Mario and Yoshi appeared in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes and Yoshi appeared in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D as figurines. Mega Man and Pit also appeared together as major characters in the Captain N: The Game Master animated series, though Pit was known as "Kid Icarus". Though he isn't a playable character but instead an Assist Trophy summon, Wonder Red made an appearance alongside Bayonetta in The Wonderful 101, as the latter made an appearance as a hidden character. Beta elements :Main article: Super Smash Bros. Strife/Beta elements April Fools J-Games used Super Smash Bros. Strife as an outlet for an April Fools joke. In the days leading up to April 1st, J-Games hinted at a new playable character being announced. For three days, the developers gave hints to whom this character would be. These hints led fans to believe this character to be Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog, with the official Sonic the Hedgehog social media accounts playing along with them. On April 1st, the game's menu revealed that the character would be Magikarp, the near-useless fish Pokémon. Unlike official notices, which were signed by "SSBStrife Development Team", the memo was instead signed by "SSBStrife Magikarp Fan Committee". The day following the announcement, J-Games released a notice in the game mentioning that the game was hacked, and announced that the real new downloadable character would be Mother 3's Kumatora. References * Category:Amiibo-compatible games